Spring, Summer, and Autumn
by G4haru
Summary: 22 years after the Fourth Ninja War, Naruto Uzumaki has grown up and now has a family of his own. But when an old enemy reappears and is keen on destroying the peaceful future, it's up to Kasumi Uzumaki and her friends to stop him! ... Even if it means going back to the past. NaruxSaku, narusaku future, sasukarin, shikatema, nejiten, saiino.
1. Prologue

HIYA PEEPS! I'm a new author here on fanfic but I've wanted to do this story since FOREVER AGO, I just haven't had time on account of and other borin stuff! I'll try to update this story once a week but I have work so who knows!

I DON'T OWN NARUTO, KISHIMOTO-SAMA DOES SO DON'T ASSUME I DO XD!

Prologue

The summer air was and small green leaves danced to the ground as the hot sun blazed on. The silence was as a young girl dashed through the trees, her arms extended behind her.

She stops her jumping to catch her breath and sits down on a branch with her back leaning against the tree. When she's confident no one can see her hidden form, she lets out a tired sigh and smiles. She pulls out the scrunchie that has holding up her long blond hair and shakes it out of its layered mess. She brushes it out with her dirt covered fingertips and is just about to pull it back into a ponytail when she hears a twig snap.

Her breathing stops and her body stiffens, her electric blue eyes close in waiting as her ears perk up and listen for the steps to grow closer. She jumps just as a kunai hits the spot where had been only seconds ago. She jumps from tree to tree as her attacker continues throwing the ninja knives at her, their number increasing the closer he gets. Her bangs hang over her left eye with her wild hair flying behind her as she pulls her hands together and makes a familiar hand seal. "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" She shouts, two clones appear at her side in a puff of smoke.

Her attacker smiles crookedly. "I had a feeling you would use that jutsu." He runs toward her, a kunai in each hand.

She snickers. "But did you expect I'd do THIS!" A blue orb rotates in each of her clones' palms. "WIND STYLE: RASENGAN SMASH!" She grabs each of the orbs as her clones disappear and the bright blue chakra engulfs both of her fists. She jumps towards the tree that towers over the assassin. She feels her fists smash through the rough bark and jumps to safety as the tree begins to tip in unbalance and descend towards the figure. He disappears beneath the large tree and the blonde girl cries out in excitement, hoping (for once,) that she has finally achieved the goal that she has so long been training for. Her shouts die away from her lips though when cold steel presses to the side of her throat.

"Looks like I win again, Kasumi Uzumaki!" The attacker laughs as he pulls away the kunai and turns to face her.

The teen's cheeks twitch in annoyance, her whisker marks moving an inch, and groans. "You never EVER play fair, pops!"

The man smiles at his moody daughter and shakes his head, his spiky blonde hair tousles across his headband, identical to the one his daughter wears in her hair like her mother used to so long ago. "As your father, I don't have to." Naruto laughs.

I hope you enjoyed it! Please don't forget to hit the review button on the bottom!

G4haru SIGNIN' OUT!

Next chapter: Chapter 1: Clans and Bonds…


	2. Chapter 1

I'm feeling generous today… so here's chapter ONE!

(DON'T OWN NARUTO)

Chapter 1: Clans and Bonds

"PLEASE, POPS!"

"No, Kas."

"Come on-!"

"And have to face your mother about it? I think I'll pass!"

"But-" Kasumi glanced hungrily at the Ichiraku Ramen stand, "-it's right THERE, why can't we get some ramen?" She whined as her father continued to walk past their favorite restaurant.

Naruto grimaced slightly, just enough for her to see. "You know how your mom feels about me 'spoiling' your appetite." He put on the word "spoiling" to show his disapproval and giving her a hint that he wanted to go too.

Kasumi sighed and folded her arms behind her head, a gesture she had picked up from Naruto, but continued to follow him to the Hokage tower despite her growing craving for ramen.

The village had been completely rebuilt 4 years before she had been born and 3 years before her father had become Hokage. Naruto had actually been given the invitation to become the village's leader twice, but only on the third attempt did he finally agree and dress himself in the traditional Hokage robes. About 8 months after that, her mother Sakura Haruno announced that she was pregnant and Naruto was the father. She wished she had been around to see that; apparently, from what Uncle Sasuke had told her, he had paled and then collapsed on to the floor of his office in shock while he laughed at the "dobe". Then 2 months after that Sakura became the "Sixth Hokage's Wife" and moved in with him.

Her parents had wanted the baby's gender to be a surprise, although many of their friends wished to know beforehand, especially her godfather, Sasuke and Lady Tsunade or "Baa-chan". On August 14th, Sakura went into labor (… and her father ran around like a chicken with their head cut off.) and gave birth to a son. As they were celebrating, her mother began going through contractions again and everyone got the surprise of their lives…

That day two little blond babies were born; Minato Jirayia Uzumaki and Kasumi Kushina Uzumaki.

Kasumi smiled recalling the story she was told by their godfather and the way he laughed when he told embarrassing stuff about her folks and how they acted when they were younger, much to Sakura's annoyance. Kasumi was glad that her father had brought back such great man to their village and she was proud to be one of his godchildren.

"Kasumi, you aren't giving me the silent treatment because I didn't take you to Ichiraku's , are you?" Naruto asked interrupting his daughter's thoughts.

She shook her head and gave her father's trademark foxy grin. "Nah, I've got a stash at home in my room."

"That's good- wait a second, you have a STASH OF RAMEN IN YOUR ROOM!" He gaped at her like a fish out of water.

"Duh, how else am I suppose to meet my daily ramen consumption?" She laughed and raced into the Hokage tower while Naruto just shook his head and chuckled.

"Shikamaru was right," he laughed to himself. "Children ARE 'troublesome'." He opened the door and followed Kasumi inside.

…

Sakura continued to brush her youngest daughter's hair as she continued chattering on about her latest mission.

"It was AMAZING, ma!" She shouted, and Sakura giggled a little. "I went at them; both of them looked at me, completely stunned-"

"No way!" Sakura smiled.

"Uh-huh, they looked they were gonna pee themselves! I started hurling boulders at 'em, using that new technique Kakashi-sensei taught me, and then threw some chakra punches, WHAM! One went down!-" She throws a fist as an example "And then another, WHAM!" She snorts. "The look on their face was PRICELESS when they realized they got beaten by a BLIND GIRL!" She stops, her dim green eyes fall to the floor as she mumbles again, "a blind girl…"

Sakura sighs and begins to style the 12 year olds' red hair into one long French braid. "Oh Suya, just because you're blind doesn't mean you can't be strong."

"No, but everyone underestimates me!" Her hands turn into shaking fists from frustration. "No one underestimates Minato or Kasumi, but they do with me!"

Sakura looks at her. "…People underestimated me as well."

Suya cocks her head. "They did? Really, Ma?"

"Oh yes! And many underestimated your father too."

"No way!"  
"Yes way"

Suya chews her lip. "But dad is so STRONG!"

"Because he was always training." Sakura laughs gently. "That's why. He was trying to save so many people and protecting so many bonds, because he wanted everyone to find happiness, to find peace." She squeezes her daughter's pale hand in her own. "Bonds are what keep loved ones together and friends close to your heart. Even if you can't see your precious people with your eyes, you can see them with your heart and soul." She gazes out the window to the mountain where her most precious person is engraved in stone. "And sometimes your bonds and love are stronger than any pair of eyes…"

There ya go! I gave a pretty fluffy moment there just to make some people happy but beware there will be blood soon! Suya Uzumaki is actually my RPC so give some reviews!  
PEACE!


	3. Chapter 2

… STILL DON'T OWN NARUTO… SADLY.

Chapter 3: Teammates

Minato leaned against the large oak tree as he watched the younger children play "Ninja" outside the Academy. They threw rocks at each other, pretending they were fireballs and sticks represented kunai but suddenly an argument broke out between two boys.

"No, I wanna be Naruto! He's way cooler than Kakashi!" A boy with dark brown hair shouted at the other child.

"Too bad! I picked it FIRST!" The smaller child stuck his tongue out and ran off while the others chased after him, laughing and giggling.

Minato felt a smile creep across his face; these children were the sons and daughters, and even grandchildren of villagers who had once scowled at the sound of his father's name. Instead, now their kids worshipped him and thought he was the coolest guy ever, the irony of the whole thing was hilarious. He looked back at the old school building he once attended classes in and pulled so many fabulous pranks with his twin sister's aid. The building was the same layout of the school his dad, Naruto went to except that Academy had been destroyed when the Akatsuki member, Pain had attacked so long ago. Iruka, Naruto's favorite teacher here, still taught some of the classes but had been promoted to the position of Headmaster when Minato was 9. Iruka always seemed to harbor a soft spot for the Uzumaki Twins and just like their father, they had put him through a _lot_ of trouble as kids.

"Minato-kuuun!" He turned in the direction that the voice was coming from and chuckled at the sight of his two teammates racing towards him.

"Minato, where have you BEEN!" A pale skinned girl wearing black shorts and a black tank top with bright red hair smacked him across the face, as the other girl with black hair and white eyes smirked at the exchange. "YOU MADE US WAIT 3 HOURS FOR YOU TO SHOW UP, BAKAAA!"

"Easy, Mari!" The white eyed female laughed darkly. "Last thing I want to do is explain to Hokage-sama how you killed his only son."

"SHUDDUP, MING!" Their Uchiha comrade exclaimed angrily. "HE DESERVES TO DIE!"

Oh boy, Ming thought silently as she watched her two friends (…well, actually it wasn't really a fight because Minato pretty much gotten beaten alive…), if only they had been blessed with the Hyuugas' peace and tranquility.

After Mari had gotten the anger out of her system, and Minato had become completely black and blue all over, did Ming try to communicate with her fellow shinobi. "Ok, guys; we've got a mission to get started on. Let's head up to the Hokage building."

"Hmph," Mari crossed her arms over her chest and walked away. "Whatever."

"Umm, does anyone wanna help me up?" Minato groaned from the ground, drowning a bit in his own spilled blood.

Kasumi stood outside her dad's office waiting for the rest of her team to show up, and was starting to get rather impatient with them both. After lots of begging, arm-twisting, and some ramen negotiating, she had finally gotten them a mission and they couldn't even show up on time?

"… Troublesome." She mumbled under her breath.

"Hey, what did I miss?" She turned to see a two figures walking toward her with onyx hair and eyes and a red headed, middle-aged woman in a jounin outfit stood next to him, purple glasses on her face.

"Hey Ren, hey Lady Karin!" Kasumi smiled. "Where's the blonde boy?"

"Behind you," a monotone voice spoke from a distance. "But you probably didn't see me over your giant forehead!"

"WHY YOU SON OF-!" Kasumi nailed him square in the jaw while the two Uchiha giggled in the background. "I swear Niko one day-!"

"Easy you two!" Karin chuckled quietly. "Let's act a little mature in front of the 6th today, okay?" The three teens looked at one another and nodded in sync. "All right we better go inside before someone notices the hole you created using Niko as a punching bag." She took a long look at the gaping fissure before turning her focus back to the teenagers who stared sheepily at the ground to avoid her gaze.

Naruto glanced at the Four teams gathered in front of his desk; there was team 14 with his daughter, Kasumi, Ren Uchiha, and Niko Yakamura, team 5 with his son Minato, Mari Uchiha, and Ming Hyuuga, team 8 with the Inuzuka Twins (Suki and Zuko), and Ando Nara, and last of all team 11 with Kyo (Rock Lee's son), Kita, and Obi (Chouji's son). Only one team was late: team 3, which was made up of three genins, Suya Uzumaki, Gakuun Nara, and Dima Inuzuka (Kiba's sister's youngest child). Naruto wasn't the least bit surprised; after all they were Kakashi's new team: knowing him, he was probably catching up in his Icha Icha history….

The Hokage shook his head once and sighed, he'd deal with him later. "Okay, so I have some news to tell you guys-"

"Oh, is it about the new entre they're serving up at Ichiraku's, Lord Hokage!" Obi grinned stupidly. The two captains of the Anbu (Sai) and the police (Sasuke) started to laugh as Naruto stared speechlessly at the boy.

"They have a new entre-? Forget it, more important stuff, kid!" The Hokage grunted in annoyance while Obi moaned about missing food for this.  
"Quit being such a fat ass and listen!" Kita hissed angrily as the others began to snicker.

"As I was saying, you all have a big mission ahead of you." Naruto leaned back in his chair, a serious expression on his face. "From some of our Anbu reports, there appears to be a shinobi trespassing on Kohona land; your mission is to go figure out what he wants."

Ren Uchiha snorted. "Piece of cake!" His 18 year old sister, Mari glared menacingly at him and he shut up immediately.

"Not exactly," Naruto muttered. "We have been able to identify the man… He calls himself Madara Uchiha." Everyone went silent and stiffened, their focus completely on the Hokage.

"But I thought he was dead!" Sai whispered in shock.

Naruto shrugged. "So did I, but sooner or later we'll figure it all out," he looked back at the four teams. "This is why I'll be accompanying you as well…"

"This SUCKS!" Ren whined as Naruto led his squad into the woods. "I could be sweet talking some hot girls right now!"

Niko smiled. "Just what we would expect from the Uchiha Pussy, eh?"

"WHAT?"

"You heard me."

Naruto grinned at his students, remembering how his team used to act "back in the day". He had to admit, he never expect Sasuke's oldest son to be a perv, but maybe it was to be expected as he had corrupted the kid at a young age. However, he DID expect his little Kasumi to hit like her mother (which she did…) and Sai's son to be a complete insensitive jerk at times (just like his damn father).

"Okay you three, we gonna head back to the clearing to meet with others." The teens nodded and raced after their teacher.

"Perhaps you should stay awhile, Naruto." A barrier appeared and engulfed the four ninja. "After all, I would hate for you to interrupt Kabuto and Zetsu's plans involving your family!" A masked man walked over, his deep voice chuckling.

" What have you done?" Naruto growled, his orange and black cloak flying as a sudden gust of wind blew through. He tried to move but found himself paralyzed and at the mercy of the painfully familiar attacker. He looked at the others and saw that they were also unable to move.

"Have no fear, you'll see them soon," he continued calmly. "But I must make sure you act accordingly." He drew a kunai and pressed against the tan throat of his daughter.

"NO!"

"Now, now Naruto, no need to rush. After all-" he waved an arm, still clutching Kasumi, and a swirling portal opened up"-we're just getting started!"

"LET HER GO!" Naruto shouted helplessly.

"Nope; in fact I think it's time I gave her a History lesson." The man turned toward the angry blue eyes staring at him. "And for you, I've got some advice; stay out of my way and I may let some of friends live." And with that, he threw the young girl into the vortex. Kasumi's vision began to blur and just as her world went dark, she heard the anguish screams of her father while she continued to fall…

There you, go Chapter 2! Im glad so many of you enjoy this story, honestly I thought it was bad. I've decided that every time I get 5 new reviews, I'll update the story earlier! And for those who want to know, Chouji and Lee are hooked with OOCs.

I hope you guys enjoyed it and please don't forget to hit the pretty little review button!

**Inner Haru: DO IT DAMN IT!**


	4. Chapter 3

Still don't own Naruto (but oh, how I wish I did.)

Chapter 3: Crossroads

Kasumi felt her eyelids flutter as she tried to open her eyes. She could still her father screaming her name before everything went black as she fell through the vortex the masked man had created the same one the one Naruto had supposedly slain, but for some reason he hadn't seemed to age at all from how her father described him. Everything about that strange new enemy seemed… Too strange.

With her last bit of strength, Kasumi finally opened her eyes her back against a large tree, relaxing a little. She surveyed her surroundings, falling back to her old training habits and started looking for any hidden enemies. She scanned the empty space in the forest. Assured that there was no immediate danger, she looked at the wound on her right leg where shocks of pain seemed to be emitting from; a deep gash started from the top of her hip to where her knee connected to the rest of her leg. Kasumi had never been very good at medical ninjutsu, even though her mother was the incredible Sakura Haruno Uzumaki, aka the Crimson Kuinochi; she had always preferred being on the front lines rather than on back up or support. She pulled her bag off her aching shoulders and began rummaging for the medicine kit her mom had given her before the mission. Sadly, while she had been free- falling in the vortex she had ripped it and most of her tools had been lost including her mother's medicine kit.

"DAMN IT!" Kasumi shouted, exasperated at her misfortune. "That's it I'm pretty much screwed now!" She threw herself down onto the ground, growling as she began to drift into a fitful sleep.

"I'm telling you guy, she LOOKS JUST LIKE HIM!" A squeal erupted above Kasumi and a hand began to stroke her messy blonde hair in a motherly fashion.

"Hate to break it to you Ino, but we have a mission to complete." Another voice scolded the first one in a lazy tone.

A third voice began to whine noisily. "Aww, come on, Shikamaru! Look, we have plenty time to finish the mission, but this girl needs some help too; especially if she is a relative of his."

"Hmph, all right Chouji, but YOU GUYS are gonna have to carry her, cause I won't." The lazy voice began to mumble something but only one word caught Kasumi's attention.

"… Troublesome." Kasumi murmured quietly, repeating the lazy voiced boy's word.

"Yeah," said the one called Chouji. "He sure can be-" Kasumi failed to catch the last of his words as a stream of excited babble interrupted him. She felt her sore body lifted off the ground and once again she fell unconscious…

Kasumi woke up in a hospital bed with a bunch of needles in her body and a monitor beeping out her heartbeat at a steady beat. She blinked, confused at the sudden change of scenery until she remembered her blind encounter with the voices in the forest, right after she had fallen through that vortex-

Her body slumped at the memory of her failure; that's right she had failed her mission, failed her beloved father, her "Pops". Part of her wanted her to scream in anger while another part was itching to punching something, but it was her logical side (the one she had inherited from her of course) that told her she needed to get out of here, wherever that happened to be.

She reached for the needles, aiming to pull them out, when a strong hand interrupted her actions by grasping her moving wrist.

"I wouldn't do that, kid," a woman with short black hair and black eyes shook her head. "The last thing I need you to do is die after all the work I put into healing you." Kasumi blinked owlishly at her. "I'm gonna let you go but you have to promise to leave the needles alone, okay?" Kasumi nodded slowly in understanding and the woman released her grip.

"Thanks," Kasumi muttered to the medic nin. "For, you know, healin' me and stuff."

The other woman smiled at her paitent. "But of course!"

Suddenly 12 people ran into the small room, and Kasumi felt a bit of discomfort settle into the pit of her stomach; who were these people? She tried to sit up but the nurse pushed her back gently and shook her head. "Let me help you." She said calmly and carefully pulled the top of the bed so the girl's torso was sitting in an upwards fashion. Kasumi nodded her thanks and focused back to small crowd forming at the foot of her bed. They stared at her and whispered to one another, some even had the audacity to point at her. She felt her left eyebrow twitch in annoyance, she just wanted to smash each one of their ugly faces in. And then a boy with a scarf wrapped around his neck glared at her. "Whatever, she's probably just another Zetsu!"

Kasumi's face turned beet red in rage and threw a pot plant that was on a nightstand next to her bedside, and smirked with pleasure as she watched it broke on his frightened face with a loud SMASH! "YOU BITCH!" The brat screamed with both anger and pain.

"Konohamaru, what did you do this time?" A girl with bright pink asked, walking through the open doorway and pushing through the crowd to clench the boy's earlobe, her back to Kasumi. "How many times do I have to tell you to leave the patients ALONE!" She growled menacingly and the kid squirmed with a new look of dread on his face.

Kasumi's eyes widened at the sight of the teen girl and she so desperately wanted to jump into her arms and cry while the girl stroked her hair… But instead she just watched her just completely dumbfounded at the sight. When she found her vocals again she tried to speak again.

"Momma?"

The girl ignored her, probably assuming she was meaning someone else.

"Momma?" Kasumi tried again, using the same quiet tone.

Once again she was ignored by the pinkette.

"SAKURAAA!" She screamed her mother's name at the top of her lungs and jumped across the bed in the pink haired girl's direction and wrapped her arms around her, burying her face in the girl's neck. "Momma, I lost him…" Kasumi cried harder into Sakura's neck as she just stood there, shocked.

"W-w-what did you call me?" Sakura asked quietly as the Rookie Nine, Team Gai, and Konohamaru (*Naruto isn't in this scene*) stared at the weeping girl.

Kasumi looked at her mother, sniffling a little and trying to smile. "You're my mom, duh; you're Sakura Uzumaki, aka the Crimson Kuinochi, the best medic in Konoha, my village…" She trailed off as she saw the confusion in her eyes. "Don't you remember me?" Sakura shook her head quickly. "I can prove I'm your daughter, really!"

"Then prove it!" Sakura said under her breath.

Kasumi pushed her long blond bangs away from her face and everyone gasped. Kasumi blushed and looked away. "I use to be made fun of by the other kids and I'd come home crying to you and Pops, hating myself. After a while, I stopped going to school cause I was ashamed of myself and just sat in my room alone. But one day, Pops came to my room and put me on my lap and asked me what was wrong. I told him about my dilemma and he smiled at me and told me 'I love it because-'" she touched Sakura's forehead with her forefinger "'-it is just so kissable!'

"He said it was the same thing he told you when you hated your 'feature' as a kid, and you loved it because of him… Because of Naruto Uzumaki, my dad."

Sakura was silent for a while as everyone just stood there, and then pulled the blonde into a tight hug, tears streaming down her cheeks as she smiled. "I'm so glad I get to meet you, Billboard-Brow Junior!" The two girls laughed and everyone smiled except for Kiba. "Oh fuck, YOU MEAN THAT THERE'S A COMBINATION OF THOSE TWO; THAT'S IT WE'RE-" He is silenced as both of the girls punch him through the hospital wall.

Tsunade walked through the hospital halls, her arms crossed and the black haired nurse trailing her, a pig at her side. Most days Tsunade hated work, but today she was actually looking forward to this week's hospital visit had just gotten a whole lot interesting!

"Is this the room, Shizune?" She grunted at the nurse chasing after her. When she nodded, Tsunade entered the room and blinked in surprise at what she found; there sat her student, Sakura and that blonde girl, Ino sitting on the bed and chatting animatedly with a girl that appeared to be the same age with a mop of crazy blonde hair and whisker marks on her grinning cheeks.

Sakura looked up at her teacher and then back at the girl. "Oh hey, Shisou-san this is the girl we just healed!"

The girl with spiky blond hair turned to Tsunade, a set of bright blue eyes that seemed incredibly familiar to the current Hokage. "Oh hiya! My name's Kasumi Uzumaki, nice to meet you again, Baa-chan!" Kasumi gave the woman her father's trademark smile. "You wouldn't happen to have any ramen on you, would you?"

Tsunade's jaw dropped and Kasumi laughed. "God, this is gonna be a blast, dattebayo!"

A/N: Hey fellas, hope you enjoyed the chapter! I worked reaaaalllyy hard on it, like I am barely awake right now!

**Inner Haru: *Snort* Whatever, your just gettin' started and you know it too!**

SHUDDUP! Let them think I actually have a life outside of Fanfic!

**Inner Haru: But that would be lying *Snickers* such a bad girl!**

…

**Inner Haru: I'll take over from here, hit the pretty review button or else G4haru will be killed in the next 24 hours!**

YOU CAN"T KILL ME, I'M YOU!  
**Inner Haru: WATCH ME!**


	5. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, here your reward for being awesome and givin' 10 REVIEWS! WOOOHOOO!

Still don't own Naruto..

Chapter 5: An Old But New Face

Ren Uchiha ran through the trees as his older sister and her teammates chased after him.

"Ren, stop! You have to-!" Mari shouted at her but he kept his pace and kept going, and soon he was starting to disappear from her vision of sight. She looked at Minato. "Minato, can you try to talk some sense into him, please?"

Minato nodded. "I can try but I can't promise it'll work out though."

Mari sighed tiredly. "I understand, but thanks anyway." He smiled at her and ran past her to towards the other Uchiha.

Mari stopped and pressed her hand to her beating heart, a slight tinge on both of her pale cheeks. Oh damn, she thought as she watched Minato's handsome figure disappear into the green foliage, why are so kind to me, why'd you have to be the one I fell for?

Ming gazed calmly at her friend. "You should tell, you know."

"Tell him what?" Mari mumbled under her breath, keeping the stutter out of her voice.

She smiled at Mari. "That you love him."

Mari spun around to face her, her once calm face now bright red and full of emotion. "I-I don't-!"

"Liar!" Ming sneered playfully. "You love him, you and I both know it." She turned away. "Just like I did…"

Mari blinked in surprise. "Y-you loved Minato-kun, too! But I thought you said you and Kyo were-"

"We are, and I said 'did' remember, baka! I love Kyo-chan now but I doubt some of his fan girls gave up as easily as I did though."

"Oh, don't worry," Mari clenched a fist and smiled evilly. "I deal with them all the time and someday Minato-kun will be mine!"

Mari ran back to the clearing they had set up camp at while Ming stayed behind. As soon as she was gone, Ming shook her head and let out a sad sigh. "Oh Ando," she whispered. ""You better step up your game with Mari or you'll lose her forever…"

Meanwhile, Minato had started catching up to Ren. "Ren, please stop-!"

"No!"

"Ren!"

"NOO!"

Minato huffed in annoyance and drew out one of his grandmother's seal scrolls. "Ninja Art: Chakra Chains!" A dozen silver kunais with chains attached shot out of the scoll and dived towards Ren. Ren felt the chains wrap around his body and drag him backwards; he kept fighting and squirming around to escape but it was futile.

Minato kneeled infront of the cursing teen, his blue eyes looking into the red eyes of the Sharingan. "Calm down, Ren; I know you're worried about her but you need to keep your head on straight!"

"Shut UP!" The Uchiha snarled. "She could be in trouble, she could be HURT!" He glared at the jounin's sad blue eyes. "You could never UNDERSTAND-!"

"Actually I can," Minato sat down and placed the seal that held Ren next to his side. "I very much can. You aren't the only one in love, dumbass." He grinned when Ren looked away. "Oh yes, I know about your feelings for her, I'm not as dense as my twin sister. Believe me, I wanna after my girl too, but I have responsibilities to attend to as do you." He pushed his long blod bangs out of his face. "No matter how much I hate it, we both have to say no to our hearts and start listening to our brains…"

Ren closed his eyes. "Who is your girl?"

Minato gave an affectionate smile at the mention of his girlfriend. "…Suki."

"SUKI INUZUKA! Really no way!" Ren tried to visualize the mischevious brunette holding hands with the top ranked jounin; he just couldn't see it happening… Until now.

"Look Ren, what I'm saying is you need to learn how to make the right choices," he stood up and closed the seal releasing the other boy "which is why I'm letting you go now…"

Ren looked questioningly at him but Minato just shrugged. "What? My brain thinks you know what you're doing." Ren nodded. "Now, GO!"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "So the same guy the Five Nations are at war with at the moment, attacked your village, which is 22 years in the future, and he sent you and all your friends back into the past."

Kasumi shrugged. "Basically; that all I know though."

Neji shook his head, a thoughtful expression on his face. "But why attack the future? Whats in the future that he wanted so badly that he'd risk his life for?"

The four teams (minus Naruto) continued brainstorming until a loud siren erupted outside the room and a team of medics and nurses rushed in. "Hokage-sama, the hospital is under attack!"

Tsunade's eyes turned deadly. "Where?" She growled quietly but the others flinched as if she had screamed it. The doctors each pointed a shaky finger outside the window as a flash of red dashed away from the building.

Sakura stepped away from Kasumi, large amounts of powerful chakra already forming around her fists. "No one's coming near my future daughter!" She jumped out the window and Tenten, Lee, Sai, and Shikamaru followed her. Tsunade ran out of the room after giving Shizune and the rest of the shinobi an order to stay here and protect Kasumi. Ino placed the girl in a protective hug as Hinata sat next to her. "Don't worry, you'll be okay here, Kasumi-chan." The Hyuuga heiress smiled at her as did the others.

Kasumi only chuckled darkly. "I'm more worried about the attackers; the reason my old man gave her the name Crimson Kuinochi was because at the end of every battle she was colored 'crimson' with the enemies' blood. And afterwards, she'd always complain about all the horrible blood stains she'd have to wash out later."

Kiba shivered. "Well, lets hope future Sakura won't come for a visit."

Sakura stopped when she reached the spot the attacker fled to and felt the ground shake when Tsunade landed next to her. "Seen anything yet?" The Hokage asked her student.

Sakura was fixing to reply when a familiar looking kunai with three points sailed towards her. She ducked but felt a fist connect on the center of her back and she was thrown a distance of 5 feet. The others tried go to her aid but found that the unknown shinobi had already placed a barrier around them.

Sakura attempted to sit up but the unseen assassin kicked her down again. "Wow, you're a pathetic excuse for a shinobi, ya know." The voice laughed and then turned cold and venomous. "Now, where is nee-chan?"

Sakura couldn't see who was attacking with her face being pushed into the ground but she could see the shadow of a short girl with long hair in a braid. "I don't-"

"Yes you do; I can smell her chakra all over you! Now tell me-!" The girl was interrupted as a large shadowy figure grabbed her and pulled her off of Sakura.

Sakura felt her release and looked up to see her rescuer standing in front of her, a redheaded female screaming curses in his arms and her dull green eyes glaring at Sakura. The boy looked at her and she saw he was about her age but felt her stomach drop when she looked into his red Sharingan eyes.

The Uchiha smiled at her. "Hey, there sorry about that little mistake," he blinked and the Sharingan disappeared. "Suya here is a bit wound up and not to mention tempermental!" Suya snarled at the last word.

"Suya, stop; don't see who this is?" The boy gestured at Sakura.

The young female ninja went still and suddenly bit down on his arm until iron tasting blood entered her mouth. The boy yelped, letting her go to hold his wounded arm but Suya saw her chance smashed a chakra coated fist into his jaw. He flew up in the air like a balloon.

She hissed at hm. "You F-FAGGOT! Ren, ya know, I am blind or did you forget that, you dickless Uchiha bastard!" She turned to a shocked Sakura. "Who the heck are you anyway?" She released the barrier but kept her emerald eyes on her.

"Sakura H-Haruno…" She said and Suya stiffened.

Sakura was pulled into a hug. "Oh my God! Momma are you hurt, are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you!" The girl clinged to her waist, nuzzling her stomach with both guilt and affection.

Tsunade raced to Sakura's side only her grew wide at the sight she witnessed. "Kushina?" She whispered.

Sakura shook her head but Suya heard the woman and looked up at her. "No, that's my grandmother's name, I'm Tsunade Uzumaki, but most people call me Suya…"


	6. Chapter 5

Me: Hey there peeps! Sorry about the late post! But don't worry I promise the chapter is worth it; plus that let me introduce Team 14!

Kas: Hiya!

Niko: …

Ren: Sup!

Me: ok guys, who is most excited about the chapter update?  
Ren and Kas: We are!

Niko:… of course u are u dickless Uchiha!

Ren: Why you little-!

Kas: *laughs* G4haru doesn't own Naruto but she owns her OCs! And don't forget to review!

(Don't read this chapter if u haven't read the manga in a while…)

Chapter 6: Allies?

Naruto surveyed his surroundings as he, Killer Bee, Kakashi, and Might Gai raced across the forest floor, all of them already starting to lose their strength after their recent difficult encounter with the Masked Man.

"Ah!" Naruto collapsed and clutched his wounded shoulder in pain, his fellow ninja came to his side.

"Naruto, hang on!" Kakashi shouted to his injured student before he threw him on his back, piggy-back style, and pushed his speed to his limit. Gai and Bee followed suit without another word, completely unaware of the pack of shinobi stalking them from above.

Bee and Kakashi quickly set up camp near the outskirts of the forest while Gai watched over the heavy breathing genin. Kakashi looked at Naruto, a sad fear creeping into his unmasked eyes; he couldn't lose him, no matter what, even if meant sacrificing his life again to protect his deceased sensei's only son.

Bee saw him worrying. "Hey, calm down ole Hatake, we aint gonna lose him 'cause he's a damn Uzumaki!" He gave a wide smile but Kakashi only nodded slowly to jinchuriki's encouragement, his sole concern and focus on Naruto.

"You are absoulutely right, Killer Bee of the Hachibi," a hooded figure stepped out from the shadows and three others with masks followed. "We shall not let Naruto Uzumaki die anytime soon, that I can promise you." The leader, who Kakashi could tell was female, moved towards them.

"Who are u?" Kakashi asked cautiously.

"…Does it matter?" She asked.

"If you wont tell I suggest you leave." Kakashi pulled out a kunai and waited for her response and flinched when she let out a musical laugh.

"Oh Kakashi, do you REALLY want to fight me? Because I can assure you it will not end in your team's favor!" She signaled her followers and they pulled out katanas.

Gai hissed. "Anbu agent tools? Not possible, they were stationed at the HQ with the Five Kages! Who are they?" He turned to Kakashi.

He shook his head. "No idea, but I am not going to stand around and find out!" He charged in the direction of the leader.

"Very well then," the woman reached into her black and maroon cloak and returned with a kunai longer than any Kakashi had ever seen. "I will answer to your challenge!"

Her comrades stepped daringly toward Bee and Gai as she dashed to Kakashi. He easily dodged her oncoming attack with the help of his Sharingan but just as he was stepping back, the woman made a hand seal and suddenly a clone pushed him back into her line of reach. She threw several chakra punches at his major chakra points and round kicked him in the face for good measure before she elbowed him roughly in the chest, sending him spiraling backwards into a large tree.

Kakashi spat out the blood from his busted lip. Impossible, he thought in shock, she skillfully hit every single one of my chakra points perfectly but she is no doubt not a member of the Hyuuga clan or else I would have sensed it by now. "Guess I have no other choice," he stretched out the palm of his left hand. "Chidori!" He shouted as a large amount of electricity swirled around his hand and when it started crackling with power he charged his opponent as she stood there in silence.

"NOO!" One of the Anbu agents ran out in front of its master, intercepting the attack before it hit its target. Kakashi raised his eyebrows in surprise but continued towards them and just as he assumed he was about penetrate the other shinobi, he felt his jutsu's energy drain away. He looked up at his two attackers and almost gasped; the agent infront of him was absorbing the chakra and it was swirling around them like an aura. "DON'T TOUCH HER!" With that the masked person screamed a war cry and unleashed the massive energy back at its master.

Kakashi flew through the air, rolling and then coming to painful stop at Gai's feet. He wheezed as his comrade reached over to assist him, blood running from his torso and broken leg. He looked back at the two unknown nins, and part of him flinched as the other warriors removed their cloaks and retrieved their katanas.

"They're all females?" He whispered to himself in disbelief. As a retired Anbu, he had seen women plenty of times on teams in root, but he had never met a squad entirely composed of females.

The women were just about to attack when their leader raised her hand, signaling for them to stop. "Easy, we are not going to terminate them," she returned her focus back to the other group and for a second, Kakashi swore he saw her eyes flash an icy green gaze. "I merely wanted to show them who they are up against." She made her way slowly to Kakashi and kneeled down to his level a foot away from him. "Now, I believe it is time for a little chat, Kakashi…"

Naruto sat still and meditated on Kuruma's (aka *spoiler!* Kyuubi) head as the red chakra was pumped into his body, healing his wounds.

The Nine Tails squirmed around and woke from his slumber. "That's odd." The fox glared and concentrated on his sensory abilities once more, hissing in shock as the outcome was the same as before.

"What the hell? What's pissing you off this time, Kuruma?" Naruto opened and stared confused at his now ally and partner.

"Well," Kuruma huffed, shaking Naruto off his head and only continuing after the teen had come down in front of him. "It seems that are 2 other holders of my chakra, but I swear that before your battle with … him... There weren't any activity like this at all."

Naruto thought for a minute. "Maybe the bastard took some of your power during the fight."

"No; if he had, I would have felt the drain and my size would decrease like before when your father sealed away part of my chakra." The demon turned a blood red eye to his host. "This something I only felt once before, and that was back at Rouran."

"Rouran? What happened at Rouran?"

"The man your team was chasing, the puppet master and a rogue nin from Suna, released a seal placed by your old man and you and that man who smells just like that bastard, the First Hokage, were thrown back in time." He shifted into a more comfortable position before continuing. "When you arrived you met Yondaime about 20 years in the past and protected some queen, but what is important is at the time I felt my presence way back at Konoha and half my chakra had not been sealed away."

"So, you felt your younger self inside the previous host, my mom…" Naruto murmured in shock.

Kuruma nodded once. "Yes, and the reason you don't remember is because your father placed memory-loss seal on you and Yamato before you returned to the present. I know we are still in the right time period, so the only other explanation is-,"

"-Someone from another time period is here!" The blond jinchuriki finished, his eyes wide open.

"And I can tell that there is a person, in our camp at the moment, who is one of these 2 jinchurikis' comrades." Kuruma closed his eyes and rested his head on his front paws. "… You should go now."

Naruto's bright blue eyes snapped open, panting as he looked at the ceiling of his tent. "I've gotta tell Kakashi-sensei about this!" He shouted breathlessly and proceeded to kick off the covers.

Suddenly a hand pushed him roughly back down into his cot. "And where are you planning on going, hmm?" A middle aged woman wearing a dark pink tank top that stopped above her navel, a long white skirt with slits down both sides, and another skirt on top but it was short and matched her shirt with overlapping white circles on the side; she also had a katana strapped to her hip. A pervy side of him noticed she was well endowed; a decent helping in both the chest and curves departments, but he was pulled out of his dirty thoughts when he heard a snarl rip through her milky white throat and shrank into the cot as her green eyes glared at him.

"Pervert! Just because I'm pregnant does NOT mean I won't resist the urge to TEAR OUT YOUR DAMN THROAT!" The woman hissed, her long bright pink locks seemed to fly a little as she formed a tight fist.

Naruto stared at her, confused, surprised, and slightly happy, and his blue eyes met her angry ,jade-green gaze. "S-S-Sakura-chan?"


	7. Chapter 6

Hiya everbody! I felt pretty bad about forcing you guys to wait a month to read my story so I'm here to make it up to ya. And introducing the chapter is none other than Yondaime Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki!

Me: So, hows the story so far?

Minato: Very nice, I like the fact that the characters are so easy to recognize because of their parents. Plus I've got three grandchildren!

Me: And you, Kushina?

Kushina: Weelll, I think your fanbase would increase if put a little lemon or two in, Oh, maybe some SasuNaru action too!

Minato: **KUSHINA!**

Kushina: What, can't a girl indulge in some yoai goodness?

Minato: But Naruto's our **SON**!

Kushina: Than he'll be even easier to manipulate into getting butt-screwed by Sasuke; after all, he is a mama's boy!

Me: … Ok, then. ENJOY!

I don't own damn Naruto, but Ren Uchiha and Minato Uzumaki are my bitches ;)

Chapter 6: New Problems!

The Rokudaime sighed in annoyance, his son chasing behind him as they ran through forest, dashing through the branches. "Ren ran off?"

Minato nodded. "Yes, he said he was going after Kasumi and the others."

Naruto shook his head. "That boy is gonna kill me one day, unless your sisters mange to finish me off first!" Naruto loved his kids, they were his most precious treasure, heck, even more valuable than his Kage title.

The day his twins were born, Naruto Uzumaki, who had fought off Akatsuki members, killed dozens of enemies and monsters, and had even survived everyone of his wife's hormonal tidal waves throughout the pregnancy, was scared shitless. Sure, he had been nervous about being a dad and taking care of a newborn, but when ole Baa-chan walked out with another small bundle in her arms, well he lost any ideas that he could actually pull this off. How could he expect Sakura-chan to take care TWO babies while he was out in the office, organizing and caring for his village's welfare? How could he be a good father when he didn't even know what it was like to even have one? A part of him was ready to apologize right away to his exhausted wife and his 20 minutes old kids, when Tsunade placed a baby girl with blonde hair in his shaking hands. He felt himself gasp as she lay in his arms, and somewhere deep inside him he felt something was wrong…

"She isn't breathing… Baa-chan, why isn't she breathing?" He murmured in despair, tears forming in his eyes.

The retired Hokage hung her with shame and guilt. "I'm sorry, Naruto, I did everything in my power, but-," she placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently, surprising him with this soft gesture after he had seen terrorifying examples of her strength. "-She couldn't pull through…"

"Oh." He muttered sadly, knowing how much Sakura and even his deceased mother would have loved to have a little girl. He stared at her still body and cried for his stillborn baby, his lips trembling with sadness.

"**She isn't dead yet, boy… I can save your kit…"**

Naruto's head snapped up and his tear stained eyes widened. "You c-can?"

"**Yes," the demon, Kuruma spoke from his prison in Naruto's Fuin Seal. "I can, but it could be that she or her first born child will be forced to house me after… after you can no longer be my vessel."**

"They'll have to be a new jinchuriki…"

"**I am afraid so…"**

"Does there have to be another one, Kuruma, does there REALLY have to be another one?" Naruto mentally hissed at his "live-in" partner.

"**Yes, BRAT there does! You won't get a say! The chakra I place inside her will force me to leave your body when it ages past a certain limit and enter hers or her child's body!" Kuruma howled angrily but slowly calmed down. "There will be no do-overs…"**

"I understand…"

An hour later, Naruto entered the hospital room with four gifts in his arms and a pink bundled babe, smiling proudly at Sakura as she held their son, Minato in a light blue blanket, her eyes swollen and red from mourning her unborn daughter. "Naruto? Whaa-?" A happy gurgle broke out from the pink fleece that her husband held as the little blond girl looked at her father with big blue eyes and a pair of whiskers on each of her little cheeks…

Naruto made the bargain with Kyuubi, wanting for his baby girl to live a happy life instead of a short one, but he hated himself for never telling Sakura what he had done to bring their daughter back from the dead. Afterwards Kyuubi told him that as long as she never had the chakra torn out and he lived a long life, she would be fine, but still the demon couldn't make that guarantee with any future grandchild…

"Naruto?"

"Hm?" He looked to his two old 7 team mates, Sasuke Uchiha and Sai. "What is it?"

"Kiba and Akamaru have picked up Kas and Ren,s scents, and Suya is close by…" Sasuke said with emotionless tone, though deep down he was worrying about his best friend and leader's state of mind.

Naruto grunted. "Ok, I need you and Sai to track down the others missing, and I'll have their teams stay here while Kiba, Minato, Shikamaru, and I locate those three!"

The two dark haired captains nodded. "Hai!" And disappeared into the foliage.

"I've got a bad feeling about this, guys!" A man in a deer mask grumbled as he followed his leader and two fellow Anbu agents (Minato and Kiba). "Too damn troublesome…"

"S-s-s-Sakura-chan?" The younger Naruto yelped as the woman hovering over him smiled sweetly but he flinched like he had been injected with venom. "But how? The Sakura I know is at least a b-cup and you look like your sporting a double c-cup, and you look like a fema-"

"BAKA!" She threw a high powered punch into his face, her green eyes sparkling in rage.

"Damn… You are… Sakura-chan!" Naruto moaned in pain grabbing his broken nose, blood spilling from his nostrils.

The older Sakura huffed, pulling away his blood soaked hands and roughly pressing her hands on his face to heal him. "Dumbass, of course I'm Sakura but I'm not YOUR Sakura; otherwise I would have knocked you unconscious already!"

He grimaced, it was true; the Sakura he knew would have already knocked him out or punched through a wall, this Sakura was much more controlled. And also she said she was…

"You're pregnant?" Naruto whispered in disbelief and gazed down at her exposed abdomen. He had to say, he had never seen an expecting mother wear something so… provocative at such a time.

Sakura snorted and rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, I said that didn't I? Well, yes I am expecting but I could never tell my husband or he would have sent the Bara no Touga without their leader with them."

He blinked, confusion in his cerulean orbs. "Bara no Touga, 'The Rose Thorns'?" Naruto's eyes widened as he finally understood her last few words. "Wait, you're married, too?"

"Oh for God's sake, Naruto! You didn't think I would get MARRIED, baka?" She growled. "And for your second question, the Bara no Touga are a group of female shinobi who follow the ways and words of the female Sanin and Godaime, Tsunade Senju! I created the group after Tsunade passed away, wanting to continue her practices and share them around the world." She calmed down a little and looked over to Naruto, who was now snickering.

"Soooo, you basically drink til you throw up and gamble all your life savings away, and when you get pissed you nail the guys you find attractive through solid objects? Not sure how many people are ALREADY doing those rituals, Sakura-chan!"

Kakashi, Gai, and Killer Bee sat and chatted with kuinochi agents as Sakura was supposedly healing Naruto's wounds. "We can't stay here forever, how much longer will your leader need to finish?" Kakashi sighed as he indulged in a little of Icha Icha passion. Most of the girls looked at him and his book, scowling in disgust but bright red haired female winked one of her sharingan eyes at him. God, please tell me the most attractive one is NOT one of Sasuke's offspring, he thought to himself, please tell me she is available and actually flirting with me-

His thoughts were interrupted as an earsplitting scream ripped through the tent as well as a large amount of swear words that made all the males blush. The girl who was flirting with Kakashi laughed. "Well, looks like your companion just found himself a few more days of rest from Sakura-senpai!"

The blonde one rolled her onyx eyes. "Honestly, Makada, you are being waaay too formal for an Uchiha right now. I mean, how would your old man react if he saw you this way?" The white haired jounin stiffened and turned his visible eye to the one named Makada.

Makada grinned and giggled darkly, a hint of lust in her silky voice. "Hate to break it to Kimi, but 'daddy' ain't here at the moment! Besides, we got ourselves three good looking guys not ten feet away from our tents!" She looked hungrily at Kakashi, licking her lips slowly. "I say we take this time to get to know each other a little better, hm?"  
Kakashi gulped down a groan as he looked into her fiery red eyes, her actions making him feel a bit hotter than usual. Oh shit, he thought as he looked her up and down as his fingers started to twitch, Naruto, for the love of God, you better start healing and fast!

Me: Review if you love me! XD

**Inner Haru: … Yep, now they definitely wont review!**

Me: Shut up…


	8. Chapter 7

Hiya peeps, I'll be introducing the new chapter with my RPC character Suya Uzumaki!  
Suya: Hey!

Me: So, tell us about your time working with the other characters in this story.

Suya: Pretty sweet, actually! Of course the fangirls are a bit of a pain in the ass! *points to a herd of females chasing after Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Kakashi, and all the other guys waving signs that say 'YOAI PAIRINGS 4 EVER'… And if you look closely, you can see Kushina, Sakura, Tsunade and all the other girls leading the mob and seem to have rope in hand.*

Me: Er, I see… So, what couple from the future will most likely happen in the fanfic?

Suya: Obviously you're going to hook up Naruto's only son with Kiba's only daughter (it even says they are dating…), and you NEED to make Ren bang my sis or else he's gonna end up a 40 year old virgin!

(Somewhere in America, Steve Carroll has started sneezing…)

Me: I MAY also make Kakashi and Makada a couple, but that's a big IF!

Suya: But isn't she like 21 and Kakashi is like 30 something? That's kind of wrong!

Me: Hey, it's Sasuke's fault for having her at like, what, 17! Besides, I've always wanted to put a hardcore flirt into a Naruto story! It's like Lindsay Lohan in Ninja gear!

Suya: … That looks disgusting….

Me: Yeah, well, no one is perfect!

Chapter 7: An Icha Icha Nightmare and An Awkward Reunion

Kakashi shivered slightly, his good eye scanned the campsite as his head stuck out the flaps of his tent. Night had fallen and future Sakura had announced that Naruto was unfit to travel and that they would have to stick it through at least til the next morning, provided that the blond idiot keep his mouth shut and his hands to himself (which he had already failed to do twice after his first encounter with skilled fist).

This was bad news for the white haired jounin; since that time, the "flirty" female known as Makada Uchiha (who was IN FACT Sasuke's oldest child) had been making it her goal to somehow make Kakashi's civil self snap. He had been lucky enough to avoid that disaster three times now: the first time he had found himself in a …compromising formation with her; the second time he tried to go bathe in the lake bed close by but instead found her sun bathing like a cat in all her undressed glory (he was still having trouble getting the blood off his mask from THAT encounter…); and then, the ultimate one so far, he had been taking a nap and had awoken to find that she was giving "little Kakashi" some much needed attention…

With her mouth…. And fingers….

"Stop it, don't think about it!" He shook his head like a wet dog but the image stayed, imprinted forever into the walls of his brain. "Damn it, why did that teme have to create such a bad and hot problem for me! And his present self isn't even here right now!" Kakashi growled and slapped a seal on his tent after closing it.

He had already tried to tell the Other Sakura, hoping she would somehow pull her student back into control. Instead, the pinkette sighed and went back to treating an unconscious Naruto. "Kakashi, I know this is going to be hard on your pervy self but I can't do that to her. Makada is the heir of the Uchiha clan and Sasuke being Sasuke doesn't know that young adult females can't be tamed forever, nor can they always keep a straight head on their shoulders; by putting the pressure of royal dignity on her, he has forced her to become like this every time she sees a good looking guy- and no Kakashi-sensei, I'm not hitting on you too, I'm married- no matter how dire the situation maybe…" She looked up at him, humor in her green eyes. "But, I must say, that I've never seen her so… interested in a guy over 25."

He sighed quietly, almost feeling sorry for her and then he remembered her third try at getting in his pants. He rolled his eyes, women, he thought sarcastically, the thing I've tried to avoid for so long is giving me the most trouble.

He picked up his third edition of Icha Icha Tactics and began to read, blushing and giggling at times like an Academy school girl. When he got to Chapter three his blindfolded eye twitched slightly, a habit that he got whenever a large mass of chakra was nearby, but this time it was different…

This time it was closer!

His book vanished with a loud pop and a set of metal wires appeared and wrapped themselves around him before he could move. He lost his balance and hit the floor with a thud, his arms bound to his chest and his feet tied together.

He looked up to a pair of high heeled ninja boots, their owner smiled down at him with a predatory look in her eye and her red hair pulled back into a bun. "Oh, what'd you know? Looks like my wires found me a nice big fishy to play with!"

Four masked kuinochi ran through the forest as they followed their comrades and Leader's trail. "What the hell? Why did Forehead go down here?" A woman with a cat mask and platinum blonde hair that went past her waist quipped in annoyance at the two subordinates. She wore the Bara no Touga's basic uniform: white pants, a black sleeveless turtleneck shirt with a rose embroidered on the right side, white fingerless gloves and black high heeled ninja boots, but she also wore a sash around her waist (like future Sakura's except hers is purple and Sakura's is pink) to represent her rank as Assistant Leader.

Another with violet blue hair and wearing a dog mask spoke calmly. "Ino-sama, I know you're anxious but Sakura-senpai knows how to hold her own, she'll be fine." The redhead of the group silently nodded in agreement.

"Hinata-chan's right, this is Sakura of all people we are talking about! She held off a swarm of bandits by herself AND she was pregnant with twins at the time!" The brunette wearing a coyote mask said encouragingly to her friends.

Ino huffed. "Yeah, and that's why I'm worried because even if she's expecting she'll push her limits again and-," the blonde scowled at herself, angry for having let the secret her best friend trusted her with to slip out.

The group fell into a hush and finally the red haired snickered behind her rabbit mask. "Hmph, Sasuke and I aren't surprised! They always had trouble with the whole 'keep your hands to yourself' rule; they're almost as bad as Dog Boy and Bluey here!"

The women began to howl with laughter except for Hinata. "Yes, Kiba and I do try to keep our romantic life active as much as possible, but at least we know how to use a proper condom, Karin!" She smirked as Karin started to stutter and then looked at the brunette. "And we didn't take PDA to a whole new level, Tenten!" Tenten's face glowed bright red from embarrassment and rage and for once she was glad that Sakura made them wear masks on every mission.

Ino giggled at the display and patted Hinata on the back. "Atta girl! Show us that new fearsome clever brain of yours, haha!"

With that the last giggling stopped and the atmosphere grew serious once more as they continued their journey…

"Um, ok look, kid! I'm not interested in you nor will I ever be, so you might as well give up now!" Kakashi stammered out at the young woman smirking at him.

"Give up, hmph," Makada murmured seductively and slowly flicked her wet tongue over the hot flesh of his throat. "My godfather always preached to me that you should NEVER give up!"

"Damn you, Naruto!" Kakashi growled under his breath and shuddered as she began placing wet kisses from his clenched jaw down to his chest. In the skirmish, she had already removed his jounin vest, his shirt, and his sandals, leaving him bare-chested and still tied up. He recognized this scene very quickly. "Y-You've been reading Icha Icha!"

She gave him a satisfied grin. "Well, the only thing you seem interested in is that book, so I thought I should learn a thing or two from it."

"You fowl, evil little- mph!" She pulled down his mask and crushed his lip midsentence, purring with amusement.

Oh shit, I'm not ready for this-, Kakashi thought and moaned when she slipped her hand past his pants and stroked his length.

"Hmm, for a guy that isn't interested in me, you sure are hard!" She chuckled darkly and nipped his ear.

"Because you interrupted me reading, UCHIHA!" He snarled out the word angrily but was silenced again as she kissed him.

Kakashi felt a pervy side of him whisper in his ear: Sasuke isn't here, and Sakura never said we couldn't play with her for a bit… Maybe she should be given a taste of her own medicine…

Yeah, Kakashi thought with a venomous smile, she should…

Makada felt her gentle kissing interrupted when a hot tongue entered her mouth and fought with hers. She whimpered in shock and sensed her chakra wires disappear from her hands as she was flipped on to her back, her ruby ringlets cascading around head like a halo. An unmasked Kakashi, and now unblindfolded, Kakashi winked at her, his hand slowly pulling her shirt zipper down and revealing a pink bra.

"Heheh, let me show you REALLY seduce someone…" He whispered huskily in her ear as he began to fondle her left breast.

Makada whined and bucked her chest in need. "M-m-more, please!" She panted inlust.

Kakashi granted her request with sexy smirk. He pressed his body roughly to hers, sucking on her sweet spot as he massaged her hips and grinded into her pelvis. He felt himself grow harder and he slipped his hand past her panties, chuckling as he felt her precious spot. "Hm, already wet, hn?" She squirmed under him, her black eyes dark with hunger. He moved closer to lips, his hand stroking her clit…

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

The two almost lovers looked up to an angry redhead, her lips sputtering in pure rage and her purple glasses twitching on her red face. "Get. Your. Hands. Off. My. DAUGHTER!" She flew at him, throwing angry chakra charged fist at his naked torso and face. Ino and the other Bara no Touga agents, including Sakura, snickered at the scene from afar.

Tenten cackled and rolled her eyes. "Are Neji and I the only ones who understand control around here?"

Gai and Bee appeared behind the women and Gai smiled with pride at half dead Kakashi. "Ah, Kakashi has finally found his ETERNAL SPRING FOR HIS ETERNAL YOUTH!"

Tenten's right eye twitched. "Even at 38 years old, I still can't understand the shit that spews from your mouth!"

REVIEW PWEASE!  
Tehehe, and you guys I thought I'd make them do it, NAH! I'll wait a little while longer, Keep you guys on your toes!

Suya: Awwww! But I wanted them to!

Also I'm looking for a Beta, so please if interested PM anytime! Oh, and you have to be a pervert lol!


End file.
